User talk:HavocReaper48
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Burgundy (Talk) 18:21, November 23, 2012 Hey, thanks a lot for your edits to the wiki, especially the main page. I appreciate your help, this wiki really needs it. Burgundy (talk) 20:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, man. I can relate to being the only "active" member of a wiki. I'm surprised there aren't more editors. I'll see if I can get some more editors. --HavocReaper 20:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, more editors would be great. I noticed the wiki was linked on the GG subreddit, but that hasn't seemed to bring in too many more editors.--Burgundy (talk) 20:47, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it worked now, thanks! The Logo Ok, here is the smaller logo as you requested. http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wikismall.png ''Charlie Cameron'' 00:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Jon & Ego vs Jon & Arin Hey, so I decided we should probably make an official rule/decision on whether we refer to the Grumps as JonTron and Egoraptor or as Jon and Arin. When I started the wiki the Grumps referred to each other as JonTron and Egoraptor, but that changed a few months in. I've been using Jon and Arin most of the time, and then JonTron and Egoraptor for quotes, although I'm thinking we should use Jon and Arin for quotes too. I just wanted to get your opinion on which we should use and when, and then maybe make a forum about it too to see if we can get some other opinions on it. --Burgundy (talk) 01:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I would say Jon & Arin. Arin is more formal than "Ego". I suppose some sort of community vote wouldn't hurt, though. --HavocReaper 19:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) This is unfair Why cant anons have pages? Some people dont have access to email adresses! 23:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) LOCK Suzy , Vandalism happened recently. Requesting Admin permission to handle these concerns myself. PressFartToContinue (talk) 17:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Fart [86.160.219.244‎; 93.215.154.200‎; 188.22.108.133‎; 178.143.163.36‎ (2×); 81.229.68.6‎ (2×); 98.199.147.66‎ (2×); 115.64.207.8‎ (3×); 60.240.82.165‎ (4×); 67.81.88.21‎ (8×)] Ban these Thanks! Can you tell me the best way to contact you in the immediate future if something comes up? I know you cant do things *immedately* but at **least** if I had your twitter/facebook or reddit I can tell you when it does happen. Also can you lock all templates to registered users only? It might help stop attacks there. (Templates being kinda important of course) --Unsigned comment made by User:PressFartToContinue at 14:19, 2013 November 12‎. Sign with ~~~~ next time! :I check Reddit daily -- /u/LightReaper, if any problems arise. :Which templates, specifically? I can't lock all templates at once. --HavocReaper 23:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :These, at least make it so registered users can only edit them. PressFartToContinue (talk) 23:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *VVVVVV *LeisureSuitLarry *SuperStarWars *JourneyToSilius *TheLegendofZelda:TheWindWakerHD *KidIcarus *ManiacMansion *MisterMosquito *MikeTysonsPunchOut *Games *MarioGolfToadstoolTour *GodzillaDestroyAllMonstersMelee *Glover *FuruFuruPark *ClashatDemonhead *CivilizationV *TheAdventuresofCookie&Cream *SuperMarioBros3 *PokemonEmeraldEpisodes *Sonic06Guide *Sonic06SilverCampaign *Sonic06ShadowCampaign *Sonic06SonicCampaign *NewSuperMarioBrosWiiEpisodes *NintendoLandEpisodes *TheGreatCircusMysteryStarringMickey&MinnieEpisodes *AladdinEpisodes *DemonsCrestEpisodes *ClashAtDemonheadEpisodes *SkateOrDie2TheSearchForDoubleTroubleEpisodes *MarioGolfToadstoolTourEpisodes *KirbyAirRideEpisodes *BanjoKazooieEpisodes *GameGrumpsChannelAnimations *BulletBox *Border-radius *GrumpGroup *Portal II *Sonic06 :Um, no, from what I checked I have no reason to protect these, because they have not been vandalized, it is not right to block without reason. Every page has the right to be edited unless it is under consistent vandalism. --HavocReaper 00:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Understood. PressFartToContinue (talk) 00:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Guide Please ^_^? Thanks. Im new to a lot of this and love the tips. Do you have any guides or tips about it? :It's really more for you to look at the code and experiment with it yourself -- Copy a basic template and tweak the variables. Replace the COLOR with any color from here. If you insert the name of the color instead of the color code, make sure there are no spaces in between words (i.e. "dark blue" should be "darkblue" in the template). I used maroon, indigo, lightcyan, and aqua as background colors, and white and black as text colors. You'd probably understand more from trial and error -- You can use your userpage to experiment with colors and designs. --HavocReaper 00:05, November 14, 2013 (UTC) AMAZING. Thnx! I have been doing the method you recommended, but some of the finer points were made clear as a result of your guidance PressFartToContinue (talk) 00:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Its Finished They were able to give you better permissions as well I see. Good. PressFartToContinue (talk) 15:12, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Experimenting for some HomePage Features I "borrowed" a lot of their templates and am working on this http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Homepage_Experiments_%28Ignore%29 Games Template Sketch a design of what you think would look better and I can make it happen. =D PressFartToContinue (talk) 14:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC)